Prostituto
by CDMProud
Summary: Jared P. é um garoto de programa e Jensen A. um milionário entediado. Numa noite chuvosa Jensen resolve contratar alguém para animá-lo, mas não sabia que ia gostar tanto da nova companhia e Jared não sabia em que enrascada estava se metendo
1. Chapter 1

**Prostituto**

**Beta: Claudia Ackles**

_I was there like your mother_

_like a brother, like a friend_

_Said you'd be there like a heartbeat_

_Thought I'd be there 'til the end_

_Then you took me like a cancer_

_You turned my conscience black_

_Tell the cops "here keep the ransom"_

_'Cause there's no turning back_

A noite estava chuvosa em Vancouver. Jensen, um rico empresário do mundo dos eventos, estava sem ter o que fazer em casa. Estava louco de tesão, morto de desejo por algum corpo lindo e pensou "_Por que não_ ?" Marido viajando, poderia ter melhor ocasião? Afinal, o filho da mãe num sábado à noite certamente deveria estar lhe traindo em algum lugar com algum garoto lindo. Mandou os empregados para casa e ficou apenas com uma secretária do lar, que costumava ser uma amiga bem discreta.

Resolveu abrir o notebook e procurar pelo site de garotos de programa que mais gostava. Havia cada um mais lindo que o outro. Alguns completamente nus e com corpos esculturais. Bem, ele queria apenas um que vinha observando há um mês... Sabia também que ele trabalhava em um clube para homens e mulheres a noite como stripper. Ligou para a agência e pediu pelo nome. Estava nervoso em trair Chad, nunca havia feito isso e chamou um amigo, Misha, para lhe acudir caso ele amarelasse ou o rapaz não fosse bem o que ele tinha em mente. Mas ele não parecia ser menos que lindo. Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis ou verdes, Jensen não conseguiu identificar pela foto, alto, forte, atlético. Brian. Parecia não combinar muito com ele, mas Jensen tinha certeza em se tratar apenas de um codinome.

Misha chegou meia hora depois hiper empolgado e excitado.

– Jen, vamos ter um garoto de programa só pra gente?

O loiro gargalhou com a roupa dele primeiramente. Misha era um cara sempre discreto, mas naquela noite estava enfiado em uma calça estampa couro de cobra e uma blusa semi transparente, igualmente parecendo um prostituto de beira de rua. - Mas o que é isso?

Misha riu examinando o amigo, certamente achando que Jensen estava muito elegante de calça marrom e uma camisa preta de manga comprida, cuidadosamente arrumada para dentro da calça e um cachecol marrom.

– Ah eu não sabia o que vestir para uma ocasião como essas!- disse Misha

– Ah ok, mas você, meu amigo, não vai botar um dedo na minha visita, nem precisava estar tão cheiroso e arrumado! - Jensen tinha o dedo em riste com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios lindos. Era um belo homem. Dirigiu-se até a adega de sua rica mansão e apanhou um Chateau Latour que somente abriria se gostasse muito da companhia.

– Ah por que Jen?! – Misha perguntou decepcionado. - Você vai se divertir sozinho? Isso não é justo! - Ele fez um biquinho para depois desatar a rir. - Se Chad visse você agora...

Jensen nada disse. Apenas sentou-se no sofá perto da lareira com um sorriso triste com a garrafa de vinho e duas taças nas mãos, pensando "E_sse babaca merece uma lição... mesmo que silenciosa_."

– Se eu medrar você pode ficar com ele... - Disse Jensen.

A campainha tocou e Misha deu um pulo do sofá. Era o tal garoto de programa. Tensão. Jensen foi até a porta e abriu, sorrindo ao ver que um homem de mais de 1,90 de altura estava a sua frente. Lindo, cabelos castanhos e uma cara de menino. Pela foto não parecia tão lindo! O recém-chegado sorriu meio sem jeito.

– Sr. Ackles?

Jensen ouvira mesmo um _senhor_? Achou interessante tanta educação para um garoto que vendia o corpo.

– Jensen sim, você é Brian?

O rapaz alto continuava a sorrir sem jeito.

– Sim senhor.

Se continuasse chamando-o de senhor, Jensen poderia gamar. O loiro apresentou-o à Misha.

Collins apertou a mão estendida, olhando para o alto e em seguida para o peito e para a jaqueta de couro marrom. O jovem estava com uma camisa branca gola V, praticamente colada ao seu corpo e vestia uma calça jeans propositadamente rasgada no joelho e botas marrons. Os olhos eram verdes azulados e ele trazia uma barba ralinha, "_Uma delícia de homem" _Pensou Misha. E ele era realmente lindo.

Misha ficou empolgado mais do que deveria e Jensen o mandou subir para seu quarto convidando apenas Brian para o sofá da sala de estar, junto à lareira. Ainda tinha o vinho caríssimo nas mãos, ainda não decidido se Brian mereceria que aquela garrafa tão especial fosse aberta.

O moreno se sentou e Jensen começou a reparar em seu corpo, que com certeza deveria ser trabalhado em academia, pois mesmo por cima da roupa, o loiro podia ver os músculos definidos.

Brian tinha algo angelical no rostinho nem tão novo assim.

– Então Brian... quantos anos você tem?

– 29, senhor.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

– Se continuar me chamando de _senhor_ vou ter um derrame de tão velho que estou me sentindo... e só tenho 34.

O rapaz riu e seu sorriso era lindo e infantil. Passou as mãos pelas coxas um tanto incomodado, afinal de contas, só conseguia pensar no quanto a mansão era imensa e no quanto aquele homem deveria ser rico, ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava que não faria nenhuma diferença, pois estava ali apenas pelo maldito dinheiro de que tanto precisava.

Jensen também tecia seus pensamentos "_Ainda bem que ele não é como aqueles gogo boys de boate de entretenimento para gays!"_

_I ain't here for love or money_

_And you don't see the truth_

_So if you want to bleed me honey,_

_Tonight I'll be your prostitute_

_I will be your prostitute_

_Yeah_

– Você malha em academia ou em casa? – Jensen estava meio sem jeito, não sabia ao certo como começar aquilo.

O jovem alto passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma maneira que fez Jensen se mexer no sofá e o olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos. "Olhos lindos!" o loiro pensou.

– Não, na realidade eu luto... Sr... er... - Levou um dedo aos lábios. - Jensen...

O mais velho arregalou os olhos. "_Luta_?" Jensen não sabia por que estava tão interessado no rapaz. Era para ser apenas uma transa paga, mas porque então ele não conseguia transar com um homem sem antes tentar saber tudo sobre a vida dele? E o moreno parecia incomodado com aquilo. Jensen não conseguia parar com as perguntas. Estava curioso. - Que tipo de luta? - Começou a abrir o vinho sem sentir que o fazia.

– MMA... - Foi a resposta tranquila.

– Você luta MMA? – Pensamentos sórdidos invadiram a mente do loiro. A virilidade, força e destreza dos lutadores vieram a sua mente. - Me desculpe perguntar, mas se você luta por que...? - Deteve-se na pergunta e Brian fez uma expressão de que havia entendido.

– Preciso pagar meus treinos e estudos... - Sorriu tristemente.

Estudava, treinava. Ok. Jensen não queria saber mais nada. Melhor seria agora ir direto pra cama com aquele Deus Grego e abrandar seu desejo latente por aquele homem. Pegou as taças e serviu a ambos, observando-o por alguns momentos. Brian bebericava seu vinho olhando a casa desinteressadamente.

– Pretende largar... o site? - Perguntou Jensen.

Brian o olhou dando um grande gole no vinho.

– Um dia sim, todos pensam... – Sorriu ainda triste. – E meu nome não é Brian...

Jensen sorriu enquanto o outro se levantava indo até uma estante cheia de livros.

– Não? - Jensen pousou a taça sobre a mesa ao lado e cruzou os braços.

– Hã? Ah... não, é apenas um nome para o site, meu nome verdadeiro é Jared.

Jensen tinha a expressão mais séria.

– Jared... que nome lindo, combina com você.

O moreno o olhou, notando que o loiro era extremamente tímido e estava sem jeito, então se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Ele também não era nenhum desinibo experiente e sentiu identificação com aquele homem. Jensen também era muito sexy.

–Então? - Perguntou Jared tentando ser direto. - Parece que somos dois novatos...

O mais velho piscou várias vezes.

– Como?

Jared sorriu.

– Odeio vinhos de excelente qualidade... são como soro da verdade.

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito.

– Mesmo? E que verdade você esconde? – Jensen teve vontade de tocá-lo inteiro naquele momento. Tocar a pele, tocar a boca perfeita com a sua.

– Ah eu ... - Jared sorriu sem graça. – Eu só fiz isso duas vezes na vida...

–Isso?... – Jensen se acomodou no sofá percorrendo os olhos por dentro da jaqueta de Jared, que percebeu o olhar dele e retirou a peça. Jensen se inquietou com a visão e sentiu um arrepio de tesão percorrer o corpo que ardia ao mesmo tempo. Jared se recostou quase deitando no sofá e o olhou lascivamente como que o convidando.

– Sexo por dinheiro...

Jensen não tinha como saber se ele dizia ou não a verdade e era gostoso demais aquele jogo de quase virgindade para um homem delicioso como aquele. Jared tirou a blusa e acariciou a própria barriga perfeita enquanto Jensen pousou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de centro, se aproximando do garoto de programa um pouco mais. Quando estava bem próximo, de forma que podia sentir o corpo quente do moreno, molhou os dedos no vinho e acariciou os mamilos dele, que no mesmo instante ficaram rijos e cobertos com o líquido.

– É para isso que vinhos de extrema qualidade servem Jared, para derramar em cima de homens de extrema beleza...

Jensen se curvou e lambeu os mamilos dele, sorvendo o vinho de sua pele. Jared se arrepiou por inteiro soltando um gemido baixo.

– Me diga o que eu posso fazer e o que não posso? – O loiro pediu louco de tesão, as pupilas dilatadas.

– Você é um homem de classe... pode tudo. - Respondeu Jared.

Jensen sorriu.

– Eu sei que alguns não beijam na boca...

Jared coçou a cabeça fazendo uma careta.

– Bem, na realidade, sim... é verdade... – Disse convicto sem deixar nenhuma dúvida quanto ao assunto.

– Ok, eu entendo... – Respondeu Jensen de cabeça baixa frustrado, pois estava ávido pela boca do rapaz. – Se pudesse pagar mais por isso... – Sorriu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Jared olhou para o outro lado sorrindo em ver como o ricaço estava em deleite por ele. Pensou uns instantes "_O homem é bonito, até poderia beijá-lo..." _Porém Jensen apaixonado poderia ser um problema, e essa era a principal razão para que não beijassem na boca, era íntimo demais.

– Eu prefiro que não senhor... Jensen... desculpe.

– Tudo bem. - Jensen o olhou um tanto frustrado, não sabia fazer sexo sem tórridos beijos na boca, mas aprenderia naquela noite.

Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e levou até o próprio pescoço, tentando voltar ao clima inicial, pois não queria o cliente desapontado quando sabia que ele tinha somente duas horas para aproveitar.

– Se não quiser mais nada eu vou entender, mas senão... – Jared olhou o relógio. – Só temos duas horas... desculpe, eu preciso seguir as regras. Eu sou novo e sem muita experiência, e sempre acabam achando que estou beneficiando alguns clientes mais que outros... entende?

– Sim, sim eu sei... – Jensen o encarou por alguns segundos percorrendo o olhar por todo aquele corpo seminu e se aproximou mais, passando a beijar o pescoço dele com avidez, lambendo, mordendo e molhando-o com o vinho, para depois lamber numa orgia degustativa deliciosa. Jared gemia.

– Onde é o quarto? – O moreno perguntou ofegante.

_Could you tell me one good reason_

_'Cause I can't think of none_

_First you love me then you hate me_

_As the lies slip off your tongue_

_You say talk for me_

_Baby smile for me_

_You tell me I,m the one_

_You say bleed for me_

_Baby breath for me_

_Tell me when it's done_

_Well I ain't here for love or money_

_And you don't see the truth_

_So if you're gonna need me honey_

_Tonight I'll be your prostitute_

_I will be your prostitute_

Jensen o encarou. Aquilo era um garoto de programa? Não, ele era um homem lindo, na casa dele e à sua inteira disposição.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II- Jamais me senti assim...

_Disclaimer: Os personagens / artistas aqui descritos não me pertencem e não há qualquer intenção de ferir a imagem dos artistas, trata-se apenas de uma ficção de fã para fã, sem qualquer intuito profissional ou financeiro._

_Beta: Claudia Winchester_

_Algumas surpresas estão previstas para este capítulo, surpresas jamais imaginadas..._

Jensen pegou a mão do moreno alto e subiram as escadas.

Jared reparou em um quarto suntuoso e com muitas estantes repletas de livros com tudo muito arrumadinho e cheiroso. Jensen parou na porta um tanto receoso de entrar. Ao olhar a cama de casal Jared se assustou:

-Você é casado?!

Jensen mostrou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda meio tristemente. Eles ficaram se olhando:

-Olha..-começou Jared- Eu serei bem franco, temo pela minha pele, sua esposa ou algo assim vai nos pegar aqui? Seja sincero por favor... Isso é alguma pegadinha para fazer ciúmes e eu vou ter o pau trucidado em minutos por uma mulher com uma faca na mão?

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada.

-Claro que não! ELE está longe, é verdade... Eu jamais colocaria a vida de alguém em risco... - baixou a cabeça- Se bem que eu acho que ele olharia para você e iria embora sem questionar- Refletiu uma ponta de ressentimento por alguma coisa e Jared sentiu seu pesar. Então Jared andou pelo quarto até ele e pegando sua mão levou até o peito dele:

-Porque você não me deixa fazer você esquecer esse cara por algumas horas?- disse olhando para os lindos olhos verdes de Jensen _o cara era realmente um tesão_

Jensen pensou _Eram duas horas, agora são algumas? Algumas significa mais que duas? Estou com sorte..._

Jared guiou a mão dele até sua jaqueta, ajudando-o a tirar sua roupa. Jensen ao ver o peito musculoso nu do garoto de programa ficou imediatamente duro. Perdido na boca linda do outro Jensen quis beijar, se aproximou e Jared baixou a cabeça fugindo dos lábios do loiro. Jensen notou que havia se perdido e avançado os limites do que era permitido e pediu desculpas. Jared sorriu e pegou as mãos dele levando ao peito. Jensen começou a massagear o tórax perfeito e aproximou a boca começando a beijar e lamber o outro, tomado de um tesão indescritível. Foi nesse momento que o homem forte e cheio de desejo dentro dele tomou controle e Jensen o puxou pela calça com força o arremessando na cama:

-Wow- Jared riu- Meu novo cliente gosta de uma violência?

Jensen partiu pra cima dele beijando o pescoço e mordendo os ombros:

-Adoroo- murmurou cheio de desejo, os olhos injetados de tesão, as mãos vasculhavam o membro do outro por cima da calça- Isso está me atrapalhando- disse abrindo o botão da calça do moreno e puxando com violência para tirar. Jared ajudou movendo as pernas e ficando rijo de imediato olhando aquele homem loiro lindo tirar suas próprias roupas.- Pensei que fosse ativo- comentou ele ao ver a ereção do moreno

Jared sorriu meio sem graça enquanto o loiro tocava com cuidado o membro enorme dele e o olhava descendo o corpo para tocar a glande com a ponta da língua. Jared soltou um suspiro sôfrego. Jensen passou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do moreno enquanto olhava em seus olhos

-Gosta assim?

-Sim.. mais rápido... – ele murmurou com tesão quase sem voz.

-Rápido? Nâo gosto de pressa... – lambia e o encarava- Pago o quanto você quiser por mais 6 horas...

Jared arregalou os olhos:

-Que?

-Você ouviu o que eu disse...

-Eu não posso...- murmurou

Jensen abocanhou todo o membro dele e Jared gemeu alto:

-Ahh...Eu preciso pensar...- respondeu

-Pensar?...Então pense rápido, agora quem quer rapidez sou eu, diga logo

Jared voltou a gemer com a boca molhada do outro em sua ereção, não conseguia pensar. O loiro parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para que ele gemesse cada vez mais alto e que boca gostosa! Nunca havia sido chupado tão gostoso...

-Eu não.. sei

Jensen parou o que fazia, torturando-o e o olhou:

-Ah...vamos discutir isso...-Jared ofegante sentou-se na cama- 500 dolares por mais 2 horas? 1000 dolares por mais 4 horas? 5 mil?

-Senhor... quer dizer Jensen não se trata de valores... Eu sou novato e tenho algumas obrigações com a agência, não posso dar ao cliente mais que...

-10 mil!- disse Jensen

Jared gargalhou:

-Gostou tanto de mim assim?- Jensen corria os olhos pelo corpo dele, a pele morena do bronzeamento artificial, os músculos brilhando de suor, aquela ereção gigante, o homem era uma escultura deitado em sua cama com os cabelos castanhos até os ombros desalinhados, e alguns fios molhados de suor colados ao seu rosto. Parecia uma pintura.

-Quanto precisa para pagar os estudos?

Jared não podia acreditar. O homem havia gostado tanto dele assim?

-Eu não sei como fazer isso... Eles não vão gostar disso...

Jensen riu:

-Então deixe-me lhe fornecer um dado até então desconhecido pra você...

Jared ficou sério de repente:

- Eu mando naquela merda!- disse em alto e bom som- Eu sou o dono e você se quiser se formar vai passar uns diazinhos comigo aqui em casa...E sim _eles _pouco se importam porque quem tem que gostar disso sou eu.

Jared ficou sem reação.

- Mas porque eu senhor?

Jensen riu:

- Porque eu venho namorando suas fotos pelo site há um tempo e quero te conhecer... satisfeito?

Jared o olhava enquanto Jensen partiu pra cima dele indo diretamente na boca. Jared tentou se esquivar e Jensen o segurou pelos cabelos:

- Cara! Você ta realmente me negando beijos?

Jared ficou revoltado e o empurrou com força, Jensen quase caiu da cama

- Eu não sei em que mundo o senhor vive mas no meu a vontade das pessoas é respeitada! – Começou a se vestir- Eu posso vender meu corpo mas não minha vida! Se quer me despedir ótimo.

Jensen ficou irritado e partiu pra cima dele o imprensando na parede

- Você não me irrita, eu não estou acostumado a ser contrariado... eu praticamente não me interesso por quase ninguém, você chamou minha atenção e sabe de uma coisa eu costumo sempre ter o que eu quero!

Jared riu:

- Pois o poderoso homem rico e ameaçador não pode ter o que quer só porque ameaça as pessoas! Quer saber? Eu já detesto essa droga mesmo, ta me fazendo um favor me demitindo...- Jared o empurrou com força se livrando de Jensen.

Jensen deu uma gargalhada

- Demitindo?! Você pensa que é só isso que vai te acontecer?

Jared olhou pra ele com ódio no olhar e partiu pra cima dele, Jensen sentiu que poderia apanhar muito afinal o outro era bem maior em todas as proporções, mais alto e muito mais forte. Desta vez Jared o imprensou na parede e arfou próximo a sua boca:

- Nâo...me ...ameace... você não me conhece- blefou

Jensen sorriu e segurou a cabeça de Jared o beijando na boca, Jared tentou se livrar e caíram os dois no chão.

- Me larga!- Jared berrou

- Se você parar de agir como uma putinha desesperada, eu te largo.- Jensen fazia peso com todo o corpo sobre o outro, parecia uma luta de MMA.

Jared parou de lutar:

- O que você quer?

- Chutar meu marido e ficar com você... – Jensen piscou um olho enquanto sorria.

- Ah sim, claro porque você sempre consegue o que quer não é verdade? Vai chutar seu marido e ficar comigo contra a vontade? De que maneira vai me prender aqui? Com correntes? – riu sarcasticamente

- Olha querido não é má idéia, preciso ir na loja de ferragens agora...

Jared virou o rosto para o lado, sem lutar ou dizer palavra

- Cara não vê o quanto isso é ridículo? Me larga homem!

- Eu largo... me beija, mas é pra beijar com vontade, um beijo delicioso e decente.- falou baixinho no ouvido do outro

Jared pensou por um momento e virou o rosto o olhando, Jensen sorriu um sorriso lindo encarando aqueles olhos azuis escuros. Então aproximou a boca vagarosamente e fechou os olhos, deu um selinho em Jared, depois com a língua o forçou a abrir a boca, encontrando a língua quente do outro então gemeu, se beijaram longa e vagarosamente. Jensen gemia na boca do outro, ambos ficando rijos e quentes novamente. Jensen sentia o calor percorrer pelo corpo, adorava aquele homem, namorou suas fotos no site durante um mês até ter coragem de fazer o que fizera. Esperou pacientemente o marido viajar. E cobrou seu beijo com briga e fúria. Agora tinha aquele homem na sua boca, debaixo dele, totalmente pacífico. Mas não por muito tempo. Jared o afastou:

- Já teve seu beijo...

- Mas como você é difícil... vai fazer eu me apaixonar assim ein.

Jared deu um sorrisinho irônico. Levantou-se e foi procurar sua camisa. Jensen gemeu baixinho sem que o outro ouvisse:

- Como se eu já não estivesse...

Próximo capítulo: Será que Jensen ficará contente somente com um beijo?

Ele já se apaixonou pelo garoto de programa e agora fará de tudo pra tê-lo, presentes, perseguições, mais brigas... Jensen é persistente rs...


	3. Chapter 3 Eu pertenço a você

Gêneros: Yaoi, AU, Padackles

Avisos: Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto

Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.

Músicas para ouvir: I belong to you- Lenny Kravitz, sempre a minha preferida / Brooke Hogan - Strip - Full Song HQ./ Cassie - Me & U

Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

Capitulo III

Eu pertenço a você

Era noite. Do mesmo dia em que Jensen Ackles havia conhecido Jared Padalecki em sua casa em circunstâncias tão especiais.

Jensen decidiu ir ao clube onde Jared dançava. Ele se sentou na melhor mesa, consumiu os melhores vinhos, gastou uma fortuna com os garotos que se apresentavam, botando notas de cem dólares em suas cuecas. Estava sentado de frente para o palco. Trazia uma expressão linda no rosto e se vestira muito bem, era lindo e charmoso, apenas esperava pela melhor atração da noite. Podia não ser a melhor para todos, realmente havia um outro homem que dançava que era o que todos e todas queriam ver mas Jensen apenas o ignorou enquanto todos tentavam agradá-lo sabendo o quão rico era.

O apresentador foi ao palco e anunciou o anjo caído. Jensen sabia que era ele, seu garoto, ficou inquieto na cadeira. Fumaça, música de Brooke Hoogan - Strip e Jared entrou com um terno preto e óculos escuros e imensas asas negras presas ao terno em suas costas. Jensen sorriu. Pareceu que Jared o vira na plateia e tirou os óculos mais rápido do que deveria, sorriu sarcasticamente, _então aquele homem o perseguia e queria um show particular?_Jensen sorriu pra ele lançando-lhe um olhar verde lindo, mordendo os lábios. Jared começou a fazer seu strip, abrindo os botões do terno lentamente bem na frente de Jensen, acariciando o peitoral por dentro banhado a óleo corporal, seu corpo brilhava. Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram dele o incentivando a deixar uma nota de cem para o garoto. Ao invés disso ele abriu a carteira enquanto Jared fazia seu número e tirou várias notas de cem dólares e um cartão de crédito botando tudo em cima da mesa como oferecendo a Jared. Pela primeira vez o dançarino deu uma gargalhada, se divertindo com a situação insólita. Jensen gritou:

– Venha pegar meu garoto!

Jared dançava e abriu totalmente o paletó, Jensen mordeu os lábios, e continuaram assim até que toda a roupa do dançarino junto com as asas negras caiu no palco e ele ficou apenas de botas e cueca muito apertada. Eram orientados a tomar algo para que ficassem eretos durante todo o show e aquele membro quase não cabia dentro da cueca. A música e sua batida deixavam Jensen louco e ele pegou seu vinho mais caro e virou no gargalo. Abriu a carteira novamente e tirou mais notas se levantando e colocando na cueca de Jared que teve que se aproximar nesse momento mesmo contra vontade para fazer a vontade do cliente. Nesse momento Jensen acariciou seu membro por cima da cueca o que não era permitido mas quem iria impedí-lo?

–Desça daí! – gritou Jensen – Eu estarei lá atrás e espero que apareça, estou pagando muito caro! – ele pegou seus pertences e se dirigiu a parte de trás da casa onde os dançarinos podiam fazer uma dança privada para o cliente numa mesa.

Jared terminou seu número acariciando todo seu corpo entre gritos de mulheres e homens. A música terminava e ele pegou suas coisas no chão saindo correndo do palco. Então foi até o diretor da casa.

–Senhor, preciso lhe falar!

O velho olhou pra ele:

– Hey garoto gostoso, tem um milionário te esperando lá atrás, saia daqui, vá logo!

– É sobre isso que vim falar senhor! Eu não quero ir.

– Que? Você está louco? Ta fora de controle?! Trate de ir agora!- o velho gritava

– Quanto ele pagou senhor Bills?

O velho deu uma gargalhada:

– Meu garoto, ele pagou 3 mil dólares! Você deve ser MUITO gostoso mesmo! O máximo que deram por uma lap dance aqui foi 500 dólares! Vá logo!

Jared passou a mão nos cabelos desesperado:

– Senhor esse homem está obcecado, precisa devolver o dinheiro dele!

– Está louco?! Eu preciso do dinheiro tanto quanto você, porque iria recusar 1500 dolares? Não precisa pagar a faculdade?!

– Senhor eu lhe dou esse dinheiro de alguma forma!

O velho se aproximou dele :

–Escute aqui, eu não quero saber de choradeira, ou o que ele fez a você, você vai pegar esse traseiro que ele adora e vai lá agora dançar pra aquele homem, me entendeu?! Devo me fazer mais claro?- o velho abriu uma gaveta com uma arma.

– Não senhor Bills, eu vou agora, me desculpe...

Jared fechou a porta atrás dele enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão... Odiava chorar, odiava o que estava sentindo... Alguém o puxou pelo braço, ele só conseguiu ver que era um segurança o arrastando para trás da casa e o jogando na mesa de Jensen que esperava por ele e abriu os braços:

– O que está havendo? Por que um segurança trouxe você?!

Jared cruzou os braços e não conseguia esconder que havia chorado

– você... você ta chorando?- Jensen se levantou- O que fizeram a você? – Jensen o pegou pelos braços e o obrigou a sentar com ele.

– N- nada... eu vou fazer sua dança.

– Quem disse que eu quero dança Jared?

Jared o olhou confuso.

– Se essa é a única forma de fazer você conversar comigo, eu pago.

Jared descruzou os braços e se sentou. Jensen pediu um uísque dessa vez botando a mão na coxa de Jared, que fez uma cara de descontentamento, Jensen acariciou a coxa dele aproximando-se do seu sexo. Jared se inquietou no sofá.

– Relaxa meu amor... não vou abusar de você, quero namorar...

Jared o olhou com indignação:

– Ah tem vários homens lindos aqui para você namorar, que beijam na boca, e não é o meu caso..- ele já ia se levantar quando olhou para a janela do sr Bills e este o encarava lá de cima. Resolveu continuar sentado.

– Porque você me odeia tanto?- Jensen perguntou

Jared virou o corpo todo para ele :

–Vamos ver porque...você não respeita que não sou passivo, você não respeita que não beijo na boca, você não respeita minhas decisões me ameaçando durante todo o dia...

– Jared, eu nunca disse que devia ser passivo, de onde tirou isso? E porque é tão criminoso querer te beijar? – ele teve um estalo- VOCÊ TEM NAMORADA!

– Não eu não tenho.

– Quem é a vadia?- ficou fora de si

– Jensen, isso pra mim é um bico para ter dinheiro para meus estudos, entende isso? Eu não quero namorar ninguém, eu não quero casar com ninguém!

– Eu espero... espero a vida toda...

– Ahhhhhhhh Você é a criatura mais sórdida do planeta!

Jensen ficou olhando-o

– Porque não me permite conquista-lo?

– Porque não aceita um não como resposta?

Jensen sorriu e meteu a mão no bolso, retirando uma caixa:

– Eu trouxe isso pra você... – lhe entregou a caixa, Jared olhou uma caixa que parecia de anel de noivado e ficou irritado

– Ah jesus!- ele abriu e dentro continha um anel grosso e pesado de ouro maciço.

Jared quase não pôde acreditar...


	4. Chapter 4Isto está realmente acontecend

tGêneros: Yaoi, AU, Padackles

Avisos: Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto

Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.

Músicas para ouvir: I belong to you- Lenny Kravitz, sempre a minha preferida / Brooke Hogan - Strip - Full Song HQ. A melhor de todas! Pelo menos para mim para esta fic...e agora Taste me- Brooke Hogan

Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

Capitulo IV

Isso está realmente acontecendo...

Jared Padalecki não acreditava que o homem havia lhe dado um pesadíssimo anel de ouro. Jensen sorriu:

- Bota no dedo... é para ajudar a pagar seus estudos... – Passou o braço por trás de Jared no sofá. Alguém se aproximou , uma mulher linda e muito bem vestida

- Oi amores... vocês são lindos! Eu comeria os dois!

Jensen deu uma gargalhada cínica:

- Olha eu não curto boneca... e a fila desse aqui tá fechada!

Jared olhou pra ela tristemente e nada disse, em seguida olhando para o anel e repensando e ponderando enquanto passavam-se os minutos. Jensen se aproximou dele e cochichou no seu ouvido:

- Eu respeito você... e respeito suas decisões e... – o homem na janela não parava de observá-los – O que aquele velho maníaco quer nos olhando? Eu não curto velho e menos muito suruba.

Jared olhou para a janela.

- Ele é o dono daqui... Ele quem me disse quanto você pagou por mim e... – pensou melhor antes de falar – Deixa pra lá

- Deixa pra lá? Não senhor, pode me contar

- Eu preciso de uma cerveja...- disse Jared

Jensen segurou o pulso dele

- Hey não desvia do assunto... eu quero saber o que o velho lhe disse

Jared se virou para ele e foi até o ouvido dele fazendo Jensen se arrepiar inteiro, estranhamente Jared também se arrepiou.

- Por favor não conte a ninguém senhor...

- Não conto – Jensen arfou e lambeu a orelha do outro, aproveitando o momento de intimidade tão desejado que Jared havia lhe concedido e quanto mais ele tentava se distanciar, mais Jensen o queria

- Ele me ameaçou com uma arma... por isso me viu desesperado quando cheguei aqui..

Jensen afastou o rosto sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Que velho filho da puta! Que cara babaca! Mas você só veio por isso?- A decepção estava estampada nos olhos dele

Jared baixou a cabeça

- Nossa to me sentindo um leproso agora, cara...- Jensen ficou pensando triste, deu um gole no seu vinho e o olhou seriamente – Eu vou embora... – deu outro gole

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Por que? – Jared perguntou sem saber porque perguntava procurando os olhos verdes lindos daquele homem lindo _não sabia porque se importava com isso agora._

- Não vou ficar insistindo lindo... não vou retirar o pagamento para não ter problemas com o velho, mas sinceramente, eu vou pra casa e vou descansar... – se levantava, recolhendo seus pertences, sua expressão era de pesar.

- Espera! – Jared segurou o braço dele

- Não precisa disso Jared... na boa cara, volte para agência, nada vai lhe acontecer ok... tem minha palavra e ela vale muito porque sou homem cara.

Saiu deixando Jared sozinho no sofá com o anel na mão. Resolveu esconder para devolver outro dia, afinal ali havia todo tipo de gente. Bebeu a cerveja e como já havia cumprido mais que a cota do dia, foi trocar de roupa no camarim, onde encontrou Matt, um colega da casa que o cumprimentou e falou baixo :

- Soube que um milionário tá caidinho por você... sabe quem ele é?

- Não Matt não sei... - disse irritado , calçando as botas.

- Ele é dono da agência onde você trabalha e de um hotel em Vegas cara! – bateu no ombro de Jared- Porque não tenho uma sorte dessas?

Jared terminava de se vestir e olhou Matt contrariado.

- É, infelizmente você não sabe que ele também se jogou em cima de mim no chão pra me beijar na boca e foi ridículo cara, parecia que eu tava no ringue de UFC...

Matt gargalhou:

- Você ta chateadinho cara? Porque não lutou gostoso com ele? – Matt ria a valer - Vai ver é isso que ele quer, ganhar do todo poderoso lutador de UFC.. é um fetiche cara!- Matt bateu no ombro dele novamente – Você tem muita sorte mas ta ai se queixando de beijinho na boca? Ah cresce cara! O homem pode te dar tudo que você quer, até um patrocínio... cai de boca Jared! – Matt gargalhava

- haha, cara você é hilário, eu to me curvando de rir, ta vendo só... Eu estou aqui fazendo grana pra terminar o que comecei, só isso, se ele me prender... Você sabe que não saio nunca mais e pior o cara tem um marido, ta louco!

- ELE TEM UM MARIDO?! Porra ai a parada muda de figura, toma cuidado então...

- Ah! – Jared pegou a mochila, o capacete da moto e saiu rapidamente.

Jensen estava entrando no carro, sentou –se, respirou fundo tentando secar os olhos que queriam derramar lágrimas, mulheres o olhavam do lado de fora , afinal era difícil passar despercebido, um homem alto, loiro, de profundos olhos verdes, um rosto lindo e uma Ferrari preta das quais só fazem sob encomenda. Colocou qualquer cd no dvd player quando levantou a cabeça novamente viu Jared saindo do clube, de jaqueta de couro, vestindo o capacete e montando na moto. Jensen suspirou observando-o dar partida na moto e sair, até pensou em ir atrás, mas isso seria humilhação demais. Ligou o carro e foi embora para casa.

Era noite de domingo e Jared tinha que dançar também, todo final de semana. Assim que chegou ao clube recebeu uma ligação no celular de seu treinador.

- E ai Cliff? Como vai essa força?

- Força?- disse a voz perturbada do outro lado da linha- Força tem você... acabamos de receber uma ligação de um cara dizendo que você tem um patrocinador cara!

Jared sorriu por uns instantes e depois ficou lívido, não acreditava no que Jensen estava fazendo, então o que Matt dissera havia se concretizado?

- Patrocinador?!- berrou no celular- QUEM?

Cliff ria feliz do outro lado da linha:

- Ele quer ficar incógnito, eu não sei que porra é essa cara, mas é muita grana, uma injeção e tanto na tua carreira garoto! Depois nos falamos, tenho que assinar alguns papéis aqui.. abração buddy!

Cliff desligou. Jared estava nervoso mas desceu da moto passando a mão nos cabelos longos até o pescoço, trajava uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta gola V . Assim que entrou no clube não acreditou no que viu, sentiu um desespero ao ver Jensen em uma mesa com três caras lindos do lado. Jensen o viu entrar e seu coração disparou, trocaram olhares. O coração de Jared também disparou e não sabia se era raiva ou medo. Ele fez todo o seu show do anjo sendo ignorado por Jensen que se divertia com os rapazes que estavam com ele. Ao terminar Jared não foi embora como era de costume, queria saber no que aquilo ia terminar, estava curioso de uma forma estranha e sentia mais raiva dele do que no dia anterior. Foi para o bar e de vez em quando olhava para Jensen que gargalhava com as pessoas em volta. Em dado momento somente sobrou um deles com Jensen, alguém bem mais magro que Jared, mas de rosto bonito. Jensen beijou o rapaz que retribuiu. Jared viu e cerrou os olhos com uma raiva indescritível _mas que porra estava sentindo? Jensen já havia o esquecido? Tão rápido? Era tão volúvel assim?_

Procurou não olhar mais. Uma mulher se aproximou dele:

- Oi!- disse a loira toda sorridente para Jared

- Oi- ele sorriu abertamente

- Posso te pagar alguma coisa mais forte? – disse ela pegando nos músculos do braço dele

- claro!- disse Jared

Jensen acompanhava a cena e acenou para o barman. O barman foi até os dois e disse:

- Moça, esse rapaz não está disponível..

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Como assim? Estou sim!

Ela saiu e ele olhou pra Jensen de longe que se divertia com o rapaz fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Jared queria saber o que estava acontecendo mas tinha medo de ir perguntar ao sr Bills. Com raiva pegou a mochila e capacete e saiu dali bufando sem olhar Jensen.

Jensen ficou triste porque Jared foi embora mas seguiria com seu plano.

O que será de tão maléfico que Jensen estava preparando para sua paixão? Parecia já estar fazendo efeito, Jared estaria com ciúmes?


	5. Chapter 5 ciúmes, socos e paixão

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, AU, Padackles

**Avisos:** Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.

Beta reader: Claudia Winchester

Músicas para ouvir: ** Lenny Kravitz**, sempre a minha preferida / **Taste me - Brooke Hogan**

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

**Capítulo V**

Ciúmes, Socos e Paixão

O final de semana seguinte foi a mesma coisa. Jared estava sendo pago somente para dançar e poucas pessoas tinham coragem de encostar um dedo nele que não fosse somente para por uma nota em sua cueca. Mas Jensen estava lá novamente, durante todo o final de semana, saindo com homens diferentes. Eles fingiam se ignorar, mas a realidade era bem outra, ambos sabiam exatamente o que acontecia entre eles.

Foi então que Jared resolveu agir. Pediu um número a mais naquela noite para dançar.

Sr. Bills gostou porque ele atraía sempre muita clientela. Era sensual, bonito, sexy.

O apresentador anunciou que teriam mais um número de dois dançarinos especiais. Jared combinou tudo com Matt, seria um sucesso.

- E agora tarados e taradas! Fiquem com o casal mais gostoso da casa! Adão e Adão! Nosso novo número!

Jensen procurava Jared com o olhar e começou a ficar nervoso.

A música começou e era I belong to you de Lenny Kravitz. Jared Padalecki entrou no palco com uma folhinha escondendo o sexo, se encostou no pole dance e deslizou até embaixo com as costas no ferro gelado. Jensen engoliu em seco quando o viu, seus olhos ficaram vidrados, a boca seca... se deixou cair sentado no sofá, alguém foi falar com ele e ele gritou.

- Sai daqui!

Jared segurava no pole dance com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, os cabelos na frente do rosto suado, a outra mão acariciava o abdome, cheio de óleo e brilho, por entre os cabelos ele lançou um olhar a Jensen que só este viu.

_I belong to you, you belong to me... _Ele cantava a música enquanto dançava. Mas não demorou muito, Matt apareceu no palco também apenas com uma folha tapando o sexo. Matt Cohen abraçou Jared por trás acariciando o corpo dele. Jensen ficou irrequieto, o ciúme o corroía, sentia o coração pular dentro do peito, sentia vontade de subir lá e arrancar Jared daquele palco pelos cabelos. Jared era acariciado e olhou para Jensen lançando-lhe um sorriso sedutor e safado. Jensen finalmente conseguiu proferir algo.

- Eu vou te matar...

Então os dançarinos passaram a simular um ato sexual. Jared encostou Matt no pole e começou a beijar seu pescoço, Jensen só pensava _eu vou matar, eu vou matar_, Matt gemia e Jared disse baixinho.

- Deixa eu te guiar cara...

- Porra Jared, vou ficar duro assim irmão... - Matt Cohen era passivo e já estava ficando excitado com aquilo e se a folha caísse? – Cara, a folha vai cair...

- Não vai porra, fica quieto... – Jared falava entre os dentes.

Então ele beijou Matt na boca. Jensen deu um soco na mesa, sem querer olhar. Matt ficou piscando olhando pra ele, seu coração acelerou junto com o de Jensen por motivos diferentes. A plateia foi ao delírio e gritava.

- Tira essa folha daí! Come ele!

Então Jared virou Matt de costas pra ele, acariciando as costas do outro e o curvou para frente.

Jensen se levantou e cruzou os braços, com uma ereção enorme nas calças.

- O que você vai fazer maldição? – Disse Jensen para si mesmo.

Jared começou a simular sexo entre eles, com o quadril para frente e pra trás enquanto puxava o pouco cabelo de Matt obrigando-o a arquear ainda mais o corpo. Jared suava, o que fazia seu corpo perfeito brilhar mais ainda com as luzes do clube e ele olhou novamente para Jensen dessa vez ofegante. Então empurrou Matt e desceu do palco. A música começou novamente, a mesma música, Jensen descruzou os braços para segurar na mesa atrás dele vendo que Jared via em sua direção. Algumas mulheres passaram as mãos em seu corpo enquanto ele andava lentamente como se fosse um animal em direção a uma presa.

Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, que agora suava de nervoso e timidez. Jared se aproximou com seus 1,95 de altura, suando e disse de maneira sensual.

- Boa noite senhor...

- Você é louco, eu vou mandar te capar... - Disse com uma voz rouca e tremida, louco de tesão.

Jared começou a esfregar o corpo no dele. Ereção na ereção, a folha quase caia. Jensen gemia. Jared esfregou o rosto no dele como se fosse beijá-lo, Jensen chegou a abrir a boca, mordeu o rosto do outro de leve, gemeu, Jared cantou no ouvido dele o trecho da música.

_I always loved you from the start  
But I could not figure out  
That I had to do it everyday  
So I put away the fight  
Now I'm gonna live my life  
Giving you the most in every way_

- Quem me dera fosse verdade… - Jensen sussurrou pra ele, fazendo Jared sorrir.

Então Jared fingiu que ia beijar-lhe a boca, Jensen chegou a fechar os olhos e Jared se desgrudou dele. O loiro abriu os olhos e Jared dava passos para trás com o final da música.

- Filho da puta...

Jared saiu correndo para seu camarim e todos gritavam.

- Mais! Mais! Mais!

Jensen foi atrás dele, isso não ia ficar assim, estava enlouquecido de ódio, ciúme e isso não seria nada bom. Ainda conseguiu pegá-lo na entrada escura do camarim.

- Hey! - Chamou e quando Jared se virou, um soco foi direto em sua boca. – Filho da puta egoísta, mentiroso!

Jared levou as costas da mão a boca. Jensen queria bater mais, mas Jared reagiu e o empurrou entrando no camarim, mas não havia tranca. Jensen entrou atrás com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você só liga pra você!

Todos os outros rapazes se entreolharam e resolveram sair dali e chamar a segurança.

- Ah, eu só ligo pra mim? O que dizer de "você só vai se formar se passar uns dias comigo"? Hein Sr. egoísta?

- Eu só queria estar com você, seu babaca! Mas você beija Matt na frente de todos e não podia me beijar? Mentiroso!

- Eu não admito ser ameaçado! - Jared catava suas roupas com pressa, Jensen o pegou pelo único lugar de seu corpo que não escorregaria, os cabelos. – Jensen eu não quero te bater! Eu vou te machucar!

- Machucar mais? – Jared se livrou.

- Eu posso te mandar para o hospital e sabe disso... e eu sou seu patrocinador seu verme mal agradecido!

- Que me conste meu patrocinador não tem nome e não quer aparecer, portanto ele não existe!

Jensen bateu no rosto dele.

- Isso, me bate porque não consegue lidar com suas frustrações!

Os seguranças entraram e quando viram que era Jensen Ackles lá dentro, saíram todos.

- Mas que porra é essa? Você comprou esse clube inteiro? A cidade é sua também?

Jensen se recompôs e disse baixo.

- Eu espero você lá fora... – E saiu batendo a porta.

- Uma ova desgraçado...

Jared foi tomar um banho, mas achava que nem em mil anos conseguiria tirar tanto brilho e óleo do corpo, gemeu quando molhou os lábios cortados do soco e lavou os cabelos. Após o banho, apenas sacudiu os cabelos e se vestiu tão rápido que não fechou os botões da camisa azul, pegou a mochila e capacete e saiu do clube. Assim que atravessou a rua viu Jensen encostado em sua moto de braços cruzados e uma cerveja na mão, também estava com a camisa aberta no peito.

- Ok sai da minha moto... – Jared jogou as coisas no chão.

Jensen sorriu.

- Podemos conversar zangadinho?

- Não, sai da minha moto!

- Você me deixou louco com aquilo... faz de novo...

Jared levou as mãos a cintura e sorriu olhando pro céu.

- Cara... realmente você adora brincar com a comida não é? Alguma repressão de infância?

Jensen gargalhou.

- Você me diverte... mas... – Ficou sério. - Eu devo admitir, eu to loucamente apaixonado por você...

Jared cruzou os braços.

- Tá? E dai? Me diga uma novidade...

- Você é um canalha delicioso...

Ficaram mudos um tempo.

- Deixa eu levar você para ver essa ferida nos lábios... – Jensen ia tocá-lo e levou um tapa na mão, nesse momento Jensen aproveitou para segurar a mão dele e o puxou pra junto de seu corpo conseguindo beijar a boca do outro novamente a força. Jared tentou se desvencilhar, mas finalmente cedeu e beijou Jensen com vontade. As línguas se enroscavam, Jensen gemeu e o apertou com as pernas sentado em sua moto, quase caiu do outro lado e Jared o segurou fortemente o beijando com desespero. Beijaram-se durante muito tempo, Jensen segurando o rosto dele, quando finalmente se afastaram para respirar, Jensen disse.

- Essa moto ta meio desconfortável... – Estava ofegante.

Jared apenas abaixou, pegou seu capacete e mochila e disse.

- Sobe!

Jensen obedeceu como um bom menino e sentou na moto virado pra frente. Jared pendurou o capacete e sentou na frente sentindo as coxas de Jensen nas dele. Ligou a moto e saíram dali, Jensen se segurava atrás e depois que saíram das vistas das pessoas do clube, abraçou Jared pela cintura colando o rosto nas costas dele, feliz.

Jared entrou em um motel que aceitava homens juntos e foram direto ao quarto. Enquanto enfiava a chave na porta, Jensen não se conteve e o imprensou no batente da porta o beijando novamente, ofegante, mordeu o queixo de Jared enfiando as mãos pela camisa aberta.

Jared o empurrou pra dentro até a cama. Jensen se jogou na cama como uma criança, Jared se livrou da camisa, e Jensen o fez parar.

- Para, o resto é comigo...

Começou a abrir o botão da calça jeans do outro e desceu a calça dele até o joelho abocanhando seu abdome e fez uma cara de nojo.

- Óleo...

- Não consegui tirar tudo...

Jared se livrou do resto da calça, tênis e meia enquanto Jensen deitou na cama e começou a tirar a própria roupa. Quando estavam totalmente nus, Jared foi por cima dele e Jensen abriu as pernas gemendo para ele.

- Vem logo, não aguento mais só te olhar...

Jared lambeu dois dedos da mão direita e introduziu em Jensen, se lembrando que em sua mochila tinha lubrificante e camisinhas. Foi até lá e pegou, abrindo o pote e mergulhando os dedos para introduzir em Jensen.

- Gostoso não to a fim de dedos... quero você , inteirinho.

Jared ficou de joelhos bombeando o próprio pênis com as mãos olhando para Jensen, os cabelos escorriam pelo rosto, Jensen se sentou só pra beijar a boca do outro mais e mais.

- Vai aguentar? – Perguntou Jared.

- Chorando de felicidade...

Jared sorriu e se deitaram novamente. Assim que ele colocou a camisinha começou a penetrar Jensen segurando suas pernas para o alto da cabeça. Jensen gemeu de dor e delírio ao mesmo tempo, não aguentava mais esperar ser invadido pelo moreno logo e o puxou dando um grito de dor.

- Jensen!

- Já vai passar... me come...

Jared começou a se movimentar mais rapidamente dentro dele e Jensen o puxou para beijá-lo, beijaram-se enquanto Jared se movia cada vez mais rápido. Jensen gemia alto, Jared também. Jensen o puxava pela cintura fazendo-o enterrar mais fundo.

- Gostoso! Mais! Mais...

Jensen o empurrou fazendo o outro cair na cama de costas e foi faminto por cima dele, sentando em seu membro se enterrando por inteiro e gemendo. Quando sentiu que o parceiro não aguentava mais pediu que gozasse dentro dele. Jared fechou os olhos e gemeu alto até o orgasmo. Então Jensen começou a massagear o próprio pênis se enterrando, se fundindo com o corpo do outro, feliz, gemendo até o orgasmo se derramando na barriga de Jared. Jensen caiu para o lado ambos arfando, ofegantes olhando o teto. Jared pensou _agora certamente ele vai me abandonar..._

Será que Jensen depois de ter o alvo de sua paixão o abandonaria? Seria ele tão volúvel assim?

Jared estava envolvido e agora temia ser descartado...

Continua...


End file.
